This invention relates to an automatic lumber feeding device to be used in combination with a wood working machine such as a hand feed planer or the like.
Conventionally, lumber to be worked by a wood working machine such as a hand feed planer or the like is placed on a table of the machine and is advanced manually or by means of a push jig in close contact with a ruler member on the machine. In such a manner, however, there is the possibility of injury and it requires a considerable amount of skill and experience to obtain an exactly straight lumber surface and a right-angled edge. An unskilled or inexperienced operator often fails to advance the lumber in close contact with the ruler member throughout the operation, resulting in production of useless products.